Lebih Dari Itu
by Salada15
Summary: Sasuke tidak suka makanan manis, tapi dia ingin coklat dari Sakura. Namun, Sakura memberinya yang lebih daripada itu.


" **Lebih dari itu"**

 **Semua chara berasal dari Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Rated : T**

 **Only one shoot**

 **Special for Valentine yang telat. Maklum, jomblo tak mengenal valday :v**

 **Summary: Sasuke tidak suka makanan manis, tapi dia ingin coklat dari Sakura. Namun tanpa disangka, Sakura malah memberinya lebih daripada itu.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **..**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

14 Februari, hari kasih sayang, hari penuh cinta, hari coklat, hari bunga, hari boneka, dan hari yang menguntungkan bagi pedagang coklat dan bunga. Keuntungan berlipat ganda karena kebutuhan remaja labil yang melaksanakan tradisi setahun sekali ini. Mulai dari pagi-malam, restaurant, taman, hiburan rekreasi sampai kuburan pun akan penuh dengan aroma-aroma cinta. Pokoknya, hari ini penuh akan cinta dan manis. Begitu pula yang terjadi pada pagi hari di SMU Osaka. Dari depan gerbang, loker, sampai koridor pun penuh akan sepasang muda-mudi yang haus akan kasih sayang lalu cekrak cekrek ria dengan pose yang menurut Uchiha Sasuke sangat menggelikan. Bukannya dia iri, dia juga punya kekasih. Kekasih merah muda yang selalu memenuhi segala kebutuhannya. Kalau dipikir-pikir, pasti Sakura sudah menunggunya di kelas. Menunggunya dengan seulas senyum yang menawan lalu disusul dengan…

"Happy Valday Sasuke- _kun._ Aku mencintaimu" begitu kira-kira isi dari otak cerdasnya. Seulas senyuman dia suguhkan. Membuat semua perempuan ber-kya ria dan kaum laki-laki yang ber-yahhh ria. Tapi menjadi pusat perhatian sudah biasa baginya. Sejak tadi, sudah berapa gadis yang memberinya coklat ? belum lagi dikalkulasikan dengan coklat misterius yang ada di lokernya. Dia menolak itu semua. Selain karena tidak suka dengan makanan manis, dia akan menerima coklat dari orang lain apabila coklat Sakura sudah berada di genggamannya. Dia ingin Sakuralah yang menjadi pertama. Ah mengingat Sakura membuatnya bahagia. Apalagi dengan coklat pemberiannya, mungkinkah Sakura akan memberikan coklat dengan ekstrak tomat di dalamnya ? kalau sampai itu terjadi, berlipat gandalah kebahagiaanya.

Maka dengan penuh percaya diri, dia memasuki kelas lalu jelaganya yang sehitam arang menatap liar kelasnya. Loh ? dimana Sakura ? dia mengeluarkan ponsel pintarnya lalu mencari kontak Sakura.

 _TUTTTT TUTTTTTTT… Nomor yang anda tuju tidak menjawab, si…_

Shitttt! Kemana gadisnya itu sampai-sampai tante-tante operator yang menyambutnya ? ini tidak biasanya. Sakura selalu menunggunya apapun yang terjadi. Diletakkannya tas gendong yang sedari tadi menempel cantik di punggungnya ke bangku kesayangannya. Namun sebelum itu, dia menyingkirkan segala macam coklat misterius yang ada di mejanya.

"Oioi Sasuke! kalau kau tidak mau, jangan dibuang begitu dong!" seru Kiba dengan nada jengkelnya dan tangan yang dikepalkan di udara. Sasuke mendengus kesal dan menatapnya malas.

"Ambil saja, aku tidak butuh" jawabnya datar

"Cih! Sombong sekali dia" namun tak ayal, Kiba memungut coklat-coklat itu dengan cepat. Sasuke tidak perduli, yang jelas Sasuke harus bertemu dengan gadisnya sekarang juga. Lantas ia hampiri si gadis pirang yang sedang bermesraan dengan sahabatnya, Sai.

"Oi Yamanaka, dimana Sakura ?" tanyanya langsung. Demi tuhan, dia tidak bisa melihat kemesraan overdosis yang diumbar oleh pasangan ini. Bukannya mendapat jawaban, Sasuke malah dihadiahi tatapan heran dari Ino.

"Kau itu bagaimana sih ? kau kan pacarnya. Masa pacar sendiri tidak tahu dimana! Jomblo saja sekalian" Sahutnya tajam. Oh tuhan, ingatkan Sasuke untuk tidak bertanya lagi kepada Ino. Sasuke mengucapkan terimakasih lalu menatap datar sahabat pirangnya, Naruto yang berjalan menuju bangkunya dengan sebuah coklat berpita merah muda di tangannya.

"Dobe, dimana kau mendapat coklat itu ?" tanyanya dengan tangan yang dijejalkan disaku celana. Naruto hanya menatapnya bingung lalu mulai menimpali pertanyaan Sasuke.

"Kau tidak tahu ? Sakura memberikan coklat kepada semua orang di halaman sekolah."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Ohhh Shitttttt

.

.

.

.

.

Sasuke berjalan tergesa menuju halaman sekolah. Batinnya mendadak menyumpahi sekolah ini yang luasnya minta ampun. Kakeknya yang sok muda itu membangun sekolah ini seperti istana. Bahkan mansion Uchiha pun tidak seluas ini. Menghela nafas panjang dan sedikit kepayahan, Uchiha Sasuke mengandalkan mata tajamnya untuk mendeteksi keberadaan kekasihnya. Tidak perlu bersusah payah untuk mencarinya, mata tajamnya itu menemukan kepala merah muda yang mecolok di antara kepala-kepala lainnya. Berterima kasihlah pada rambut pink nyentriknya itu. Sasuke menatap kekasihnya tajam, makin tajam lagi saat segerombolan laki-laki mengerubungi kekasihnya. Hhhmm… bunga memang candu bagi lebah, bukankah begitu kan Sasuke ?

Sasuke mendecih lalu berjalan cepat menuju kekasinya. Berjalan secepat yang ia bisa sebelum lebah-lebah itu makin mengerubungi si bunga.

"Ini aku yang buat loh… semoga suka ya" sayup-sayup ia dengar suara cempreng milik Sakura.

GREEEEPPP

"Haruno Sakura" panggil Sasuke dengan nada yang di-te-kan-kan. Sakura menoleh sekejap lalu tersenyum manis membuat lebah-lebah itu diabetes seketika.

"Hai Sasuke-kun, ada apa ?" apa ? ada apa ? apa Sakura tidak peka ? heyyyy Sasuke itu sedang cem-bu-ru, kau tahu ? Sasuke makin jengkel dengan sikap Sakura. Bagaimana mungkin kekasihnya ini membagikan coklat kepada semua orang sementara dirinya malah menunggu diberikan coklat pertama untuknya ? hhmm menunggu memang menyakitkan.

"Sakura…" aura kehitaman Sasuke mulai menguar, membuat si lebah-lebah itu lari terbirit-birit. Sakura kaget lalu menatap Sasuke dengan matanya yang bulat.

"Apa-apaan kau Sasuke-kun ? kau membuat mereka jadi takut" demi tuhan, mata hijau bulat, pipi bersemu merah dan digembungkan itu malah membuat Sakura menjadi berkali-kali kali-kali-kali-kali-kali-kali-kali lipat kecantikannya. Membuat _kokoro_ Sasuke makin gak nahan. Tapi Sasuke sudah terlanjur kesal, ditariknya pinggang Sakura mendekat dan ditangkupnya pipi Sakura, membuat bibirnya mengerucut.

"Buappa hyang khau lakukannnn ?" pekik Sakura seraya berusaha melepaskan diri. Namun apa daya, yang kuat selalu menang.

"Seharusnya aku yang bertanya seperti itu nona. Apa yang kau lakukan dengan lebah-lebah itu sayang ?" didekatkannya lagi tubuh Sakura membuat dadanya makin berdesir. Wajah mereka berdua sudah semakin memerah. Makin merah lagi karena mereka sekarang menjadi tontonan gratis di pagi hari oleh siswa siswi yang berlalu lalang. Kalau sudah berdua, dunia memang milik berdua kan ?

"Aku hanya memberikan coklat buatanku Sasuke-kun. Tidak ada yang salah, sekarang lepaskan aku kalau kau tidak mau jadi pusat perhatian" hardik Sakura. Tangannya memukul mukul kecil dada Sasuke, membuat Sasuke agak meringis sedikit. Ingat loh… sedikit ya…

"Hn, aku sudah terbiasa menjadi pusat perhatian jika kau lupa nona.. apa dengan membagikan coklat membuatmu menjadi amnesia ?' lapangan makin ramai, membentuk sebuah lingkaran dan mereka berdua ada di tengah-tengah dengan posisi yang sangatlah intim.

"Apa yang salah dengan membagikan coklat di hari valentine, Sasuke !" habis sudah kesabaran Sakura. Nafasnya tersengal membuat Sasuke menatapnya dengan pandangan kaget. Diraihnya bahu Sakura lalu dicengkramnya bahu ringkih itu dengan keras. Membuat Sakura meringis, tentu saja.

"Kau bertanya apa ada yang salah ?" tanya Sasuke. Sakura menatapnya dengan takut. Baru kali ini dia dibentak oleh Sasuke. Matanya sudah memanas, Apakah hari yang bahagia ini akan membuat hubungannya dengan Sasuke berakhir ? oh ini sungguh tidak elit. Putus yang disaksikan oleh beribu-ribu murid sekolahnya. Ingatkan Sakura untuk mendaftarkan diri kepada Badan Rekor Dunia sebagai rekor dunia 'putus hubungan disaksikan oleh ribuan murid SMU' oke, Sakura mulai ngawur.

"Sas-Sasuke-kun, jika kau ingin kita berakhir, maka akhiri saja. Aku tidak mengerti apa salahnya jika membagikan coklat di hari valentine. Aku sengaja melakukannya karena aku tahu kau tidak suka makanan manis, eksperimen tentang coklat tomatku juga gagal. Makanya aku…"

"DEMI TUHAN SAKURA ! KAU MEMBUATKU SALAH PAHAM! AKU TELAH MENUNGGU COKLATMU SEJAK PAGI, AKU TIDAK PERDULI SEMANIS APAPUN COKLATMU ITU. YANG PENTING AKU HARUS MENJADI YANG PERTAMA BAGIMU! AKU CEMBURU MELIHATMU MEMBAGIKAN COKLATMU PADA ORANG LAIN. BAHKAN SI DOBE JUGA DAPAT. RASANYA AKU INGIN MEMATAHKAN TANGAN-TANGAN PENERIMA ITU LALU MEMBAKARNYA HIDUP-HIDUP. KENAPA KAMU TIDAK PEKA JUGA SAKURA ?" jelas Sasuke. Nafasnya tersengal karena teriakannya tadi. Ia mengusap wajahnya kasar. Huahh turun sudah _pride_ Uchiha yang selama ini dia jaga. Tapi biarlah, dia tidak perduli dengan tatapan kaget para murid ataupun resiko yang harus ia terima nanti. Emosinya meledak seketika kala Sakura mengucap kata putus. Dia tidak mau melepaskan Sakura. Milik Uchiha harus dijaga dengan sepenuh hati. Mata Sakura berkedip kedip. Antara percaya dan tidak percaya. Lantas senyumannya berkembang, dia tidak percaya bahwa Sasukenya akan seperti ini. Ditangkupnya pipi tegas itu dan ditatapnya mata tegas itu dengan kasih sayang.

"Sasuke-kun, aku sangat senang dengan sikapmu yang berterus terang. Tapi kau telah membuat semua yang ada disini menjadi takut sayang" ujarnya dengan cekikikan. Tatapan Sasuke melembut, namun tak ayal juga dia jadi malu karena sikapnya tadi

"Sasuke-kun, walaupun aku tidak memberimu coklat, aku bisa memberimu hal yang lebih manis daripada coklat" alis Sasuke terangkat. Menatap Sasuke heran dan datar. Lalu sebelum Sasuke menyahut, Sakura menarik wajah Sasuke mendekat dan kakinya sedikit berjinjit.

CUPP

Wajah Sasuke memerah, butuh waktu tiga detik untuk menyimpulkan semua ini. Bibir Sakura sangat manis, bahkan ini lebih manis daripada coklat. Tapi coklat ini tidak membuatnya enek dan sakit tenggorokan. Justru membuatnya menjadi candu. Hah persetan dengan sikap agresif Sakura, teriakan murid-murid ataupun suasana hatinya yang berbunga-bunga. Biarkanlah Sasuke menikmati indahnya dunia. Hanya satu menit ciuman itu berlangsung. Dengan cepat Sakura menjauhkan dirinya. Demi tuhan, wajahnya sudah sangat memerah.

"Ne, bagaimana Sasuke-kun ? apakah rasanya sangat manis ?" tanya Sakura dengan rona-rona di wajahnya. Hehh Sasuke terkikik kecil lalu menarik pinggang Sakura mendekat. Salahkan wajah Sakura yang minta diterkam. Sakura yang minta atau kau yang mau Sasuke ?

"Hn, manis. Sangat manis hingga aku candu" lalu ….

CUPP

 _Breaking news_

 _Tercatat 932 siswi pingsan dan 1500 siswa mimisan berjamaah._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Hal yang lebih manis daripada coklat adalah…. Ciuman.

Ahh indahnya valentine…

 **END**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **OMAKE**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Sialan si teme! Bahkan aku saja belum pernah berciuman dengan Hinata!" cucol si pirang Naruto. Dia bersama dengan teman-temannya menyaksikan aksi gila pasangan Sasusaku dari lantai tiga.

"Aku yakin Madara-jiisan melihat ini. Tidak lama lagi, Sakura pasti akan berganti marga" sahut Sai dengan senyum misteriusnya.

"ARRRGHHH Sakura pasti sudah dipaksa oleh Sasuke. UUhhh Sakuraku yang malang" Kiba menggigit gigit dasinya dengan geram. Bagaimana mungkin Sakura bisa seagresif itu ?

"Kalian semua berisik! Sakura sendiri yang ingin mencium Sasuke"

"Kau jangan sok tahu INO !"Teriak Kiba dan Naruto seraya menunjuk-nunjuk Ino.

"Turunkan tangan kalian, _baka!_ Sakura bingung ingin memberikan Sasuke hadiah apa untuk valentine. Karena Sasuke tidak suka makanan manis, kuberi tahu saja dia agar memberikan sesuatu yang lebih manis daripada coklat" Naruto, Kiba, dan Sai menatap gadis pirang ini dengan heran. Apa hubungannya Sakura yang agresif dengan sesuatu yang lebih manis daripada coklat ? Ino memutar bola matanya bosan. Kaki jenjangnya melangkah, mendekat pada Sai lalu duduk di pangkuannya. Mengalungkan kedua tangannya di leher pemuda itu lalu..

CUPP

"Manis kan ?" tanya Ino kepada Sai.

KRIK

KRIK

KRIK

KRIK

"INOOOOOO !"

Ternyata dalang di balik semua ini adalah Yamanaka Ino. _Nice job_ INoo !

 **TRUE END.**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Maafkan saya dengan cerpen laknat ini kawan T.T

Efek kesendirian author dan efek baper karena nonton I Love You From 38000 ft lusa malam. Fict ini sebenarnya udah beres dari valday, tapi karena kesibukan di dunia nyata, makanya baru sempat publish sekarang. Ini kegiatanku di hari valentine, apa kegiatanmu ?


End file.
